In Dreams
by Tsuki No Ryoko
Summary: En los sueños, las posibilidades son infinitas. Seras capaz de verla, o volverás a perderla..? (UA/UO)
1. Tenka, el chico de la coleta

**Nota de la autora:** Perdí la cuenta original, perdí las historias, perdí la inspiración y después de años, me animé a escribir de nuevo. El tiempo dirá si madure o no.

Y no desesperen. Esto es y no es un universo alterno. Nuestro héroe protagonista es (y no es) Sabaku no Gaara y nuestra heroína; lo sabremos más tarde.

 **Advertencia** : Lenguaje adulto y violencia. Temas sensibles y delicados; y no sé si habrá un cítrico (jamás escribí uno) pero por las dudas, niños menores de 16 lean la historia dentro de unos años.

 **Disclaimer:** La obra de Naruto, Boruto, su universo y los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto. Si fueran míos, el final hubiese sido algo distinto. Mucho. Demasiado. Completamente.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **In dreams**

 _La cantidad de posibilidades que tenemos, es la misma que la cantidad de estrellas en el Universo._

Capítulo 1: _Tenka, el chico de la coleta y ojos verdes._

Adormilado, bostezo fuerte y se estiró. La brillante luz que se colaba por la ventana no le permitía abrir los ojos y ver con nitidez, pero no es que le preocupara mucho. Le dolía la cabeza (por el duro golpe que se había dado) y supuso que el corte que tenía en la frente, tardaría en sanar.

Con una extraña sensación en su pecho, miro alrededor. La pequeña habitación estaba escasamente amueblada, la vieja cajonera tenía abierto el cajón de las medias (como siempre), sobre la mesita de luz estaban los libros de matemática (que más se usaban), encima de la silla de tapizado desgastado se encontraba la mochila roja, el espejo roto seguía mal colgado en la pared, la ventana tenía las rejas oxidadas y la única puerta de salida, estaba cerrada. Todo igual que ayer, todo igual que siempre.

 _(Pero la sensación en su pecho le decía que no era así)_

Se vistió con el pantalón negro, la camisa blanca y el saco azul que estaban en el borde de la cama. Se acercó al espejo, peino su cabello rojo en una pequeña coleta baja, acomodó su flequillo ocultando el corte y se miró una vez más. Ojos verdes, grandes ojeras, cabello atado. Estaba igual que anoche.

 _(Pero el nudo en su pecho le decía que no era así)_

Guardo los libros en la mochila, espero escuchar el agudo sonido y salió de la habitación. A medida que recorría el pasillo, más jóvenes con el mismo uniforme se amontonaban haciendo el mismo recorrido que él.

 _(¿O era él haciendo el mismo recorrido que ellos?)_

Luego de bajar las escaleras, llego a un salón espacioso; donde más jóvenes que bajaban de otras escaleras se reunían para pasar por la única gran puerta central. Era imponente e intimidaba al espíritu con solo verla. Todos caminaban en distintas direcciones, pero parecian ir al mismo lugar.

 _(O al mismo destino quizás)_

Llegó al salón de la puerta azul (2°A en letras negras, rezaba la placa encima) y se sentó en el pupitre del fondo que le pertenecía.

 _(Y el congojo en su pecho le decía que esto no lo hacía)_

-Ohayo Tenka! Me alegro que haya terminado el periodo de castigo, ya te estaba extrañando. Te sentís mejor?-

Un joven de cabello rubio y alborotado, con ojos celestes y expresivos, lo saludo efusivamente mientras se sentaba a su lado. Su sonrisa zorruna destacaba aun más las marcas (similares a bigotes) que tenía sobre las mejillas. Él solo lo miro, y asintió en modo de respuesta. Y como el chico rubio no se molestó (de hecho, parecía esperar eso), tampoco abrió la boca para iniciar una conversación. Pero supuso (y correctamente) que tampoco eso importaba.

-Te perdiste la bronca que le hecho el sensei a Kiba cuando se enteró que hace más de tres días le esquivaba al horario de duchas! Lo llevo afuera y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas sobre la grava y sostener sus libros con sus manos, sobre su cabeza.-

El muchacho, casi a los gritos, imito la pose con sus manos.

-Estuvo desde la mañana hasta la tarde así, y luego lo llevaron a los vestidores casi arrastrando y gritando.-

Y apretó los dientes y cerro los puños hasta que quedaron blancos por la fuerza, por la ira.

-Yo le hubiera, al menos, dado un puñetazo bien merecido en la cara al vejete ese. Aunque me costara más días que a Kiba, dattebayo!.-

El joven de cabellos rojos lo estudiaba atentamente, mientras el rubio no paraba de hablar de cosas que, sinceramente, no le interesaba mucho escuchar. Conocía a Naruto desde pequeño, su cabello, sus ojos y sus expresiones eran las de siempre.

 _Pero algo le decía que no era el Naruto que él conocía_.

El salón se había llenado de más muchachos, y todos los bancos ya estaban ocupados. Los murmullos incesantes de sus compañeros hacían que la voz del chico rubio se perdiera entre ellos.

-Asi que Tenka, ya no la volverás a ver, no?.-

Y cuando el pecho del pelirrojo comenzó a doler al escuchar esas palabras, quiso preguntarle a Naruto a que se refería. Pero entro el sensei y todos callaron y se sentaron, porque así debían.

.

.

 _._

-Otou-sama, le traje un té. Supuse que, al no bajar a desayunar, se quedó trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina. Disculpe por abrir la puerta sin permiso, pero llamé dos veces y no escuché su respuesta.-

Gaara parpadeo una vez. Dos veces. Y bostezo. Shinki, su preciado hijo, estaba parado en la puerta; sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes de té. Su rostro, sereno como el suyo, discrepaba con la mirada preocupada que le ofrecía (el joven shinobi muy pocas veces se permitía mostrarse a si mismo; así como él lo hizo durante mucho tiempo).

Gaara relajo sus hombros, se masajeo la frente que le aún le dolía y lo invito a pasar. Bebieron el té en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Y pensó en el extraño sueño que tuvo. No lo recordaba muy bien, pero sí sabia que era confuso, como los demás. Pero lo más difícil de explicar, quizás, fue que si bien el sueño no se percibió real; las emociones que sintió si lo eran.

 _(Su pecho podía asegurarlo)_

Toda una jornada de papeleo, obligaciones, responsabilidad y trabajo, lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos (y de todo, y de sí mismo) y ya no recordó ese sueño.

 _(Esas emociones)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Y que les pareció? Quizás sea algo confuso, cortito (pero conciso, no divaguemos en el proto regreso) pero pronto se irá aclarando. …y descuiden, habrá romance en algún momento. Creo. Quizás. Ojala.

Cómo dato curioso, el nombre Tenka (天火) puede traducirse -literalmente- como fuego del cielo; usado comúnmente para referirse al luces atmosféricas o "fuegos fantasma" en la antigüedad (fenómenos lumínicos del cielo que no podían explicarse en ese momento). Me gusta la idea de pensarlo como pirotecnia (que son, también, llamas de colores en el cielo). También, es el nombre de mi personaje favorito en Donten ni Warau (lean el manga y disfruten sus hermosos dibujos y una increíble historia, si aún no lo hicieron).

Me gustaría leer sus opiniones y comentarios, así que los invito a que nos conozcamos a través de un review! 😄

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!

Ryoko.


	2. Tenka y la chica de labios rosados

**Nota de la Autora:** Esto sigue y no sigue siendo un universo alterno. Y Gaara-kun sigue y no sigue siendo nuestro protagonista.

 **Advertencia:** Considero que está historia no es apta para público infantil; debido a las temáticas que sugiere, el contenido violento y el lenguaje vulgar. Así que niños, busquen otras historias acordes a su edad, hay muchísimas y muy buenas en FFnet.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Naruto y lo que salió de él, no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto, por lo que tenía todo el derecho que terminarla como él quiso (y que nunca yo hubiera permitido).

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **In dreams**

 _En el mundo de los sueños, las posibilidades son infinitas. En él, podrás armar ese rompecabezas que en tu vida no pudiste completar_.

Capítulo 2: _Tenka y la chica de labios rosados._

 _Primer sueño_

Se levantó con rapidez del suelo, no le daría oportunidad a ninguno para que lo pisen.

 _(Toda la vida fue así)_

No soportaba las horas de Educación Física. Siendo cientos de varones encerrados en un mismo lugar sin poder salir (algunos por mucho tiempo); Educación Física era (para casi todos) ese tan necesario cable a tierra que los mantenía cuerdos. Era el bálsamo que aliviaba el sentimiento de frustración, la ira, el enojo, la soledad y muchas otras oscuridades que albergaban los corazones de los jóvenes. Y es por eso, que en esa clase, los chicos practicaban deportes de contacto. Y sólo Kamisama podía saber y entender lo mucho que él odiaba eso.

Y para hacer más deliciosa la ironía que sopesaba al pelirrojo, uno no podía elegir que deporte, arte marcial o estilo de pelea que quería realizar. Tocaba el que tocaba por un sistema de sorteo. Algunos tenían suerte. Tenka no.

 _(No recordaba haberla tenido alguna vez tampoco)_

Así que cuando llegaba la hora de practicar Aikido, el joven deseaba desaparecer (o mejor aún, que desaparecieran todos los demás).

Una, dos, tres veces al suelo. De espalda, de cara y de cabeza. Odiaba estar con (tocar a) la gente, por lo que era imposible no ser golpeado durante las clases, más cuando no se seguían las reglas del "juego limpio".

 _(Nunca las seguían, nunca lo harían)_

Para defenderse debía tocar a los demás, y eso no pasaría. No buscaría el contacto. No se los daría voluntariamente. Jamás.

 _(Pero eso nunca lo podría saber con seguridad)_

Cuatro, cinco, seis veces al suelo. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas patearles el culo a cada uno de ellos; lastimarlos, darles dolor, sufrimiento y que pagaran por todo el pesar que le hacían sentir, sin necesidad de tocarlos. Sin siquiera moverse.

 _-Cuidado con lo que deseas, el universo te lo dará y cuesta más de lo que pagarías por ello-_

 _(Porque éste tiene un sentido del humor más retorcido que su corazón)_

-Amano, me cansé de verte besar el suelo.- La voz del sensei encargado de la clase era gruesa e intimidante. Como todo en él.

Aún así, no evitó que todos los demás se burlaran del pelirrojo. Nunca lo hacía.

-Le voy a hacer un favor a tus compañeros. Junta todo el equipo y guardalo en el depósito mientras sigo la clase con lo que no son parásitos inútiles que se arrastran por el piso; pero son apenas poco más que basura.-

Se escucharon algunas risas, pero solo de los que no se dieron por aludidos o entendieron el insulto de su sensei.

.

Con el semblante sereno de siempre (pero la mente sumida en una revolución de odio, como siempre), realizó lo que le dijo su instructor. Poco a poco (y todo bajo las burlas y golpes ocasionales de sus "compañeros" que no pudo esquivar) junto el equipo y lo guardo en varios viajes.

El depósito se encontraba en el edificio más alejado y perdido de todo el casi infinito terreno que ocupaba el sistema de edificaciones que formaban el reformatorio/orfanato en que él residía.

 _(En el que estaba preso sin ser uno)_

Rodeado de muros y mallas enrejadas cubiertas de alambres de púas, el viejo y centenario _Complejo para la Vida y Educación de Varones "Destined Dreams"_ se erigía imponente, antiguo y gris en esos suburbios. Limitaba con otras edificaciones, muy importantes también (o eso decían) pero que jamás había visto ni le interesaba ver.

Solo faltaban guardar un par de manoplas, pero ya estaba cansado y podrido. Al menos una vez en el día, el universo se tomaba la molestia de recordarle lo miserable que podía ser y el potencial de infelicidad que guardaba dentro de sí.

 _(Por ellos, por él)_

Por lo que, en un arrebato de liberación y endorfinas, y sin siquiera llegar al depósito, dio un grito que se llevo todo el aire de sus pulmones (quizás lo que quedaba de su alma por romper también) y las revoleo lo más fuerte que pudo. Lo más lejos que pudo.

Escucho un ruido seco, seguido de un gritito agudo y de dolor. Por un momento, un poco más calmado, pensó que le había pegado a un gato. Con su suerte, era negro y lo maldecía por un par de vidas más ya que estaba.

Se acercó al paredón (por donde creyó que habían caído las manoplas) e inspecciono el lugar. No había señales de algún gato o el equipamiento, solo encontró un pequeño orificio (de falta de mantenimiento de un muro de muchas generaciones); por lo que se asomó para ver si habían caído del otro lado.

 _(o si veía un felino muerto, si tenía suerte)_

 _(Él o el gato)_

Y no, no estaban (ninguno). Lo que si vio, fueron unos labios rosados, preguntando con enojo y con voz femenina si había alguien bastante idiota del otro lado del viejo y descuidado muro.

 _(Y la pared se caía a pedazos, literal y metafóricamente hablando)_

 _._

Nunca supo como sucedió, pero tampoco le importó. Desde el día que gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desde el día que decidió que lo poco que le quedaba valía una mierda; todas las tardes iba hacia edificio más alejado. Desde ese día, siempre cuando los parásitos eran ignorados (o podía escaparse), en ese pequeño orificio en el muro del tamaño de una moneda, encontraba los mismos labios rosados.

 _(El espacio más pequeño que pudo encontrar para esconderse, para escapar)_

Que con una voz aguda (a veces irritante, a veces molesta, pero siempre agradable y sincera) le preguntaban un sin fin de cosas; que probablemente ni él sabía responder ni mucho menos entender.

 _(Cómo entender aquello que uno no conoce?)_

Tenka podía pasar el día (la vida) escuchando parlotear a esa chica. Casi todo lo que decía, eran cosas sin sentido (o quizás muy complejas), medio insulsas (o quizás llenas de vida) y completamente variadas (todo un mundo de posibilidades). Se aburría y no se aburría. Era la contradicción misma. Y sin saberlo, algo comenzó a arder en él.

 _(Se suponía que ya no quedaba nada que quemar)_

.

.

El viento soplaba cálido, lo que hacía más insoportable la humedad en Konoha.

 _(Por eso el desierto era mejor. Más caliente, más seco, más frío)_

Su sobrino cumplía años en esa semana (coincidió justo con una visita diplomática, Gaara se aseguró que así fuera) así que caminaba junto a su escolta (y antigua alumna) por el angosto pasillo del enorme mercado central de la aldea, buscando algo para Shikadai.

 _(La sensación de no pertenencia se hacía más fuerte a cada paso)_

Ya era difícil conseguir un regalo para su hijo, pero el joven heredero Nara era aún más complicado.

 _(Tan diferentes eran)_

Aún con la compañía de Matsuri, la misión parecía fracasar en cualquier momento. Al ver el cansancio reflejado en el imperturbable rostro del hombre (cansancio de caminar sin rumbo o quizás porque le era difícil dormir en Konoha -aun más-) ella decidió separarse para poder así abarcar más terreno y tratar de terminar rápido. El aceptó y la dejo hacer, como siempre.

La gente a su alrededor, lo saludaba al pasar. Con reverencias y tartamudeos por doquier, Gaara creyó recordar cuando las cosas eran diferentes.

 _(No. Las cosas son diferentes)_

Rodeado de tantas personas, amables y simpáticas la mayoría; siguió recorriendo el mercado. Y su mente, paseaba por cada uno de los rostros sonrientes. Costó mucho, pero logró ganarse el cariño y la compañia de la gente. Se esforzó por convertirse en un shinobi lo suficientemente poderoso para protegerlos a todos. Se convirtió en el Kazekage más joven de su aldea natal. Consiguió (de manera trágica al final) el respeto y cariño de toda su familia. Adopto un niño (como él) como suyo. Logró todo lo que siempre quiso y se propuso.

 _(Pero el pequeño orificio en su corazón aún estaba; aunque él, no lo supiera)_

Distraído en sus pensamientos (o soñando despierto también podría ser), tropezó con un puesto tirando un caballete que sostenía un tablón lleno de macetas con flores. Todas cayeron al piso, rompiéndose en varios pedazos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Y sumido en la completa vergüenza adquirida por su descuido, solo logró escuchar cuando unos labios rosados preguntaban en tono demandante si había alguien bastante idiota como para llevarse todo un puesto (y bastante colorido) por delante.

Y su rostro ardió por el momento que creyó ser el más embarazoso de su vida.

 _(O quizás era él y quizás era otra cosa lo que ardía)_

.

.

.

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

Podríamos decir que ya comenzamos la historia. Quizás sigue confusa; pero no tanto como antes. Al menos, apareció nuestra heroína (no era la intención, pero había que trazar una línea perpendicular a la vida de -ni tanto- ambos varones)

.

Este, fue el primero de una serie de sueños re extraños y confusos que pasó el Kazekage. Estaría bueno saber que significan o que los causa (ésta historia se borró en el formateo del dispositivo, así que la comencé de nuevo y mutó un poco mucho), pero aún es sorpresa incluso para mí.

 _Dato curioso_ : intenté meter algunas cositas llamadas "easter eggs" (o mensajitos ocultos). Los pudieron encontrar…?

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Ryoko.


End file.
